


I'll Be Your Home

by minyoongurt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Sad Huang Ren Jun, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), This Is STUPID, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: After an argument with his boyfriends, Jaemin gets some help from 4 certain boys to make it all right.The thing is, he can't decide if it was all a dream or not.





	I'll Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks, i wrote it so quickly.

“Why can’t you just listen to me for once!” Renjun snapped, his usually delicate voice louder than it had ever been before. He never yelled. The last time he yelled was when he was trying to keep Mark and Donghyuck from fighting.

“I told you I was going to be out late, you’re the one who wasn’t listening!” Jaemin snapped back, taking a step closer to the Chinese male. “You know I’m behind in some dances! I stay late so I can practice in peace! It’s not like I’m cheating on you!”

“Guys-”

“Butt out, Jeno!” 

Jaemin immediately regretted saying that when he saw Jeno flinch and cast his eyes to the ground. Great, now he had two people he needed to make this up to.

Renjun quickly rushed to their boyfriend’s side, cupping his cheeks. “Jeno, Love, don’t listen to him. Okay? He’s just being mean.” He said as he tucked a piece of Jeno’s golden hair behind his ear. 

“I’m going to bed. Please work this out, you two. I want two warm bodies in bed tonight. I don’t care how you fix this, just do it.” Jeno said with a sigh before he left the room, giving Renjun a small smile and completely avoiding Jaemin’s eyes all together. 

“Junnie, listen. Can you just drop it for once in your life?” Jaemin pleaded, looking at Renjun with cold eyes. 

Renjun just clenched his jaw and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to go sleep with Jeno. Don’t bother coming to bed tonight.” He said before he walked out of the room and down the hall to go to bed with their boyfriend. 

Jaemin deflated, shaking his head. He slowly made his way to his own room, that was usually left unattended. He climbed into his cold and slightly dusty bed. It was so weird sleeping alone, he hadn’t done so in months. He was so used to being sandwiched between Renjun and Jeno. He was so used to having Jeno’s face smushed against his neck and Renjun’s head tucked under his chin. 

Now he had none of that. 

He let out a sigh and curled up into his covers, one arm under his pillow. He forced his eyes shut. He wanted desperately to run out of his room and to his boyfriend’s room, apologize profusely to both of them, but Renjun had told him not to. He wanted to hold the older boys close, tell them he was just having a bad night and he didn’t mean to snap at them.

But he couldn’t do that.  
Jaemin sighed and buried his face in his pillow. Soon enough the calming sensation of slumber washed over him. 

\---

When Jaemin opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his bedroom in the Dream dorm anymore. 

He sat up quickly and looked around, eyes wide. He recognized it as the room they had used for the Chewing Gum video, yet something was different. The room was completely empty, or so he thought. 

Jaemin whipped his head around when he heard the pop of bubblegum popping. Behind him stood Donghyuck dressed in striped pajamas, his brown hair messily cut over his forehead. He watched the male blow a bubble with his gum, then let it pop. Donghyuck walked over to Jaemin and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.” Donghyuck began.

He nodded quickly. 

“It’s because you’re a dumbass.”

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows and smacked the male’s shoulder. “Yah, don’t rub it in. I know I messed up. Jun and Jeno are mad at me now.” He sighed, eyes cast down at his lap.

“Jeno isn’t mad, just hurt. Renjun on the other hand is pretty mad. You really pushed him over the edge this time, Jaemin.” 

Jaemin scowled and ran his hands over his face. “I know I did, Hyuck. What am I supposed to do to fix it? I can’t just go to them and plead for forgiveness, Junnie’s too riled up. I don’t want to ruin our relationship.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, standing back up. “Listen, I can’t help you much. Although I know someone who can. You may be a little surprised when you meet him.” He said as he began walking to the closet, which had an eerie purple glow around it. “Get up, Jaemin.”

The younger male shot out of bed and followed Donghyuck over to the door. He watched as Donghyuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink gumball. He placed it in Jaemin’s hand. 

“Give this to him for me. It’s not like he needs more sugar or anything, but do it anyway.” 

Jaemin nodded and closed his hand around the gumball. He bid his friend goodbye before he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

\---

When Jaemin opened his eyes he was met with an even stranger sight. He seemed to be in some kind of gymnasium. He looked around, his eyes landing on six cardboard cards. One of which had been turned onto his sides and behind it sat a kid in a green sweater and yellow animal print hat. 

Jaemin took a few steps closer. It wasn’t until his foot hit a screwdriver and sent it rolling across the floor did the kid look up.

“Jaemin-Hyung!”

“Chenle?” 

“I’ve been expecting you!” The dolphin boy squealed, getting up from his spot on the floor. “We don’t have much time, he’s expecting you soon. We need to hurry.”

Jaemin stared at the younger completely confused on what was happening. “Who’s expecting me? Lele, is it the Grim Reaper?” He asked.

Chenle let out a loud laugh as he grabbed his Hyung’s wrist, pulling him to the sideways car. “No, silly. You’ll get to meet him in a bit. Sadly I can’t send you straight there, you’ll need Jisung’s help with that.” He said quickly, letting go of Jaemin’s wrist and turning the cardboard vehicle to its proper position. 

“Wait, where’s Jisung?”

“You’ll see him in a few moments. Now get in.”

Jaemin climbed into the car and looked down at his hands. That’s when he remembered the gumball from Donghyuck. “Oh, this is for you.” He said as he placed it in Chenle’s palm. 

The younger’s eyes lit up. He popped the gumball into his mouth before he bent down and picked up a paper airplane from the ground. “Give this to Jisung, he’ll have fun with it.”

He nodded and took the airplane, placing it into his lap. “What do I have to do to get to him, Lele?” He asked. 

Chenle pointed to a pair of open double doors, which when looking through them seemed to be leading to nothing but white light. “Just drive through there. Don’t stop and don’t look back.”

Jaemin nodded and took one look at Chenle before he pressed on the little gas pedal. The car lurched forward and surprisingly enough, sent him through the door at an oddly high speed. 

\---

When Jaemin opened his eyes he was met with a white table full of various sweets.That’s when he realized he was sitting down at the table in front of a young boy with bright blue hair.

Jisung.

The makenae was wearing a white and deep blue sailor costume, his hands folded on the table in front of him. He was just staring at Jaemin with gentle brown eyes. 

“You’re awake.”

“Your hair is blue.”

Jisung’s lips curled into a small smile. “It is. Now come, I don’t have a long time with you, Hyung.” He said softly, standing up and walking towards a doorway.

Jaemin quickly got up and jogged to keep up with the youngest’s quick pace. He followed Jisung through the doorway into a large, almost endless room, with a wall that appeared to be made of clouds and covered in different doors. 

“What is this?” He asked, looking to the blueberry beside him.

“A gateway.”

Jaemin looked at the younger, his head cocked to the side. “What kind of gateway, Sungie?” He asked.

“That, I can’t tell you.” Jisung said as he walked towards what resembled elevator doors. He pressed the button beside them, which glowed lime green after being pressed. 

“Why can’t I stay here with you? You’re making me leave so quickly.” Jaemin asked curiously.

“Because we have very limited time with you. If I don’t get you to him then I’ll be in big trouble.” 

“What kind of trouble? And who is this guy you’re talking about?” Jaemin asked as the elevator doors opened and Jisung began pushing him into them. “Wait! I have something for you!” 

Jisung only smiled and held up the paper airplane. “Thank you, Hyung.” He said as he threw the airplane, watching it glide through the air. He reached into his pocket and threw a lollipop at Jaemin. “Give this to him.”

“Give it to who?”

The boy smiled and waved goodbye as the doors closed on a confused Jaemin. 

\---

This time Jaemin didn’t have to open his eyes. The elevator didn’t glow any strange light or really any light at all for that matter. He could only see because of the small green light hanging on the ceiling.

Before he knew it, the doors were opening. That’s odd, it didn’t even feel like he had moved anywhere. Jaemin slowly stepped out of the elevator, looking around at his new location. It looked like a subway station.

He took a few small steps, his socked feet growing cold on the concrete floor. He quickly turned around when he heard footsteps. 

At the bottom of a staircase was none other than Mark Lee, dressed in a familiar outfit. Adidas jacket, white graphic tee, a red beanie, even blue contacts. He looked amazing per usual. 

“Hyung, I can’t believe it’s y-”

“We need to hurry, Nana. You don’t have much time left.”

Now that really sounded like he was going to die, but he trusted Mark. Mark wouldn’t let him get hurt.

Jaemin nodded and followed the Canadian up the stairs. When they reached the top, they were met with a large room with a mattress against a floor to ceiling window and lots of bottles of gatorade. 

“What is this?” He asked, looking around curiously.

“Your ticket out of here.”

He looked to the older with his head cocked to the side. “What do you mean?”

Mark shook his head and pushed Jaemin onto the mattress. Doing so made the lollipop fall from Jaemin’s hand and onto the floor. 

Mark bent down and picked it up. “You saw Jisung too.” He said, barely above a whisper.

Jaemin was about to respond before Mark crushed the candy in his hand. “Hey! That’s not nice! That was a gift!” He said quickly. 

The older dusted off his hand, the broken lollipop falling to the ground. “Just like how Renjun and Jeno gifted you their hearts and you crushed them.” He began. “I know you didn’t mean it, but you hurt them. They’re sensitive kids, Nana.” He said as he pushed Jaemin down against the pillows. 

“I’m sorry, Mark.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to them” Mark gave a small smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pin with a green lightning bolt on it. He pinned it to Jaemin’s shirt. “Go back to sleep, Kid.” 

Jaemin looked at the pin and gave a small nod. He was beyond confused at this point, but he was exhausted. He very slowly closed his eyes.

The last thing he remembered was a gentle hand in his pink hair and a voice he knew all too well.

“Go, change your ways.”

\---

When Jaemin opened his eyes, he was relieved to find himself in his own bedroom. A sleepy smile curled up on his lips. What made that smile grow was when he looked down and found Jeno curled up against his chest.

He kisses his boyfriend’s golden locks gently. “I love you.” He whispered.

The door creaked open, causing Jaemin to look up. That’s when he met Renjun’s eyes, tired and sleep deprived.  
“Junnie, did you sleep at all?” He asked softly, getting a nod in return. He sighed and waved his other boyfriend over.

Renjun shuffled over to the bed and laid on Jaemin’s other side. He put his head on the younger’s shoudler.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about last night. I was tired and stressed out and I didn’t mean to take it out on you guys. I promise from now on I won’t stay out that late. 10pm at the latest. Is that okay?” Jaemin asked, looking at Renjun sincerely. 

“That’s okay.” The other male nodded. “Apology accepted. Please don’t ever make us sleep alone again. Jeno was all frowny and the poor guy didn’t get one lick of sleep until he came in here to sleep with you.” 

Jaemin frowned and pressed another kiss to Jeno’s hair. He then turned and kissed Renjun’s forehead. 

After that they laid in a comfortable silence, just making up for the time they had lost together. It wasn’t until Renjun broke the silence. 

“What’s on your shirt?” He asked, causing Jaemin to look down to wear Renjun was pointing.

On his shirt was a little pin with a green lightning bolt on it.


End file.
